DigiDestined Or DigiDoomed?
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Its been a year since the Frontier Digidestined's adventures ended. And now… they have been called back, to help the 02 and 01 DigiDestined. Are they DigiDestined to win… or DigiDoomed to lose? Sequel to Amnesia
1. New Destiny 1

**Coming out with the sequel too soon?**

**I don't care! :D **

**This is a cross between Digimon 02 and Digimon Frontier. **

**Enjoy as you watch my favorites get tortured emotionally and physically all because of a dark little thing called a plot.**

**I sowwy D: **

* * *

><p><em>Forever united as one….<em>

_Together the battles are won…_

_Through us let your spirits evolve…_

_If we're all for one world…_

_Then there's a world for us all…_

* * *

><p>"The Warriors are needed again…"<p>

"We know, Ophanimon... We must call them. However… the spirits cannot merge with them in that sector."

"Then we shall have to call in the Spirits of the Warriors, and turn them into rookies like those DigiDestined Digimon in the sector. Cherubimon?"  
>"I know. I shall set to it, Ophanimon."<p>

"Thank you. Make haste. We don't have much time."

"Alright. I shall."

* * *

><p>"Light…<p>

Darkness…

You two are first. Please… help them. Help your fellow DigiDestined…"

Two raven haired boys began to glow…

Both were with their respective guardians…

And both disapeared.

(Mini Line Break)

Touko Kimura entered her eldest son's room after a long day at work… and nearly screamed. Kouichi had disapeared!

(Mini Line Break)

Kikuko entered her youngest stepson's room, and gasped.

Koji had disapeared… No…

* * *

><p>The two boys awoke in a building. Frowning, Koji stood and looked around…<p>

And spotted a two Strabimon. One looked to be similar to Wolfmon, and the other similar to Loweemon. YamiStrabimon.

He then spotted his brother.

"Kouichi!" he yelled, running over and shaking the elder raven haired boy.

"Urgh… K-Koji…?"

"Yeah. Its me. You okay?" Koji questioned.

"Fine… a bit disoriented, though. Where are we?"

"Looks like the Digital World."

"We're back?"

"Yes. You're back." spoke the YamiStrabimon.

Kouichi's eyes widened, "Loweemon?" he questioned YamiStrabimon nodded.

"Correct." YamiStrabimon gave a small smile.

Koji just glomped Strabimon, who hugged back.

"Wolf!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Koji." Strabimon greeted, smiling.

A voice then broke them from their reunion.

"Wormmon, let's see where those voices are coming from."

"Ken-chan… we have to be careful..."

"I know, Wormmon. Don't worry."

"But I always worry, Ken-chan!"  
>A sigh.<p>

Footsteps approach.

Koji and Kouichi stand, their digimon in front protectively. Both boys held their D-tectors.

Another boy enters their vision. A boy that strangely looks like them, however both boys recognised him.

Ken Ichijouji, a year or two younger than the twins. A childhood genius from Tamachi, famous all around Japan, even in Shibuya, where the twins were from. Following the raven haired genius was a green colored overlarge worm. A Wormmon, a virus Digimon.

Maybe that was his guardian, like that Angemon was to a few kids Tommy knew.

Strabimon and YamiStrabimon looked to Koji and Kouichi, who both made gestures for the rookies to stand down. Nodding, the Strabimon took a few steps back, so they were standing next to their Humans.

"Who are you?" questioned Ken, "Why are you here? And why are you with Digimon? Are you both DigiDestined?"

Seems Mr. Famous Genius was a DigiDestined…

Koji looked to Kouichi, who stepped up.

"That's right. We're DigiDestined. My name is Kouichi Kimura, and this is my brother Koji Minamoto. I'd rather not explain why we have to seperate last names if we're brothers… so… Yeah. Anyway, this is my partner, YamiStrabimon. That's Koji's partner Strabimon. Yes, we have the same Digimon basically, only that mine is the dark version. Don't ask." Kouichi said, all in one breath. Koji grinned. His brother could do that with ease; he wasn't a timid and meek boy like he was after he returned from the hospital.

Ken seemed to think of that explanation as acceptable.

"I am Ichijouji, Ken. Call me Ken." he said,"And this is Wormmon."

"My pleasure."

"Hey! Ken! Didja find anything?" a female around Ken's age ran over, followed by a Gatomon.

Koji's eyes widened.

Salamon was the rookie form of Ophanimon. Then Salamon would evolve into Gatomon, then Angewomon, and finally Ophanimon.

And this girl had a Gatomon. He'd have to stash away that info for later.  
>"Yeah. Two new Digidestined." Ken said. The girl looked over.<p>

"Oh, hello! I'm Kari, and this is Gatomon!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Koji Minamoto. My partner is Strabimon." Koji said.

"Yo." Strabimon waved.

"I am Kouichi Kimura. My partner is YamiStrabimon." Kouichi and YamiStrabimon bowed in greeting.

"Its nice to meet you both, Koji, Kouichi." Kari said, bowing back. Gatomon followed her example.

"Where are the others?" questioned Ken.

"Oh, they're coming." Kari said. Ken nodded.

Soon enough, there were eight more kids, all around their age, introducing themselves to the twins.

Tai Kamiya. Older brother of Kari. Partnered with Agumon.

Matt Ishida. Older brother of one TK Takaishi. Partnered with Gabumon.

Sora Takenouchi. Partnered with Biyomon.

Izzy Izumi. Partnered with Tentomon.

Joe Kido. Partnered with Gomamon.

TK Takaishi. Younger brother of Matt. Partnered with Patamon.

Davis Motomiya. Partnered with Veemon.

Yolei Inoue. Partnered with Hawkmon.

Cody Hida. Partnered with Armadillomon.

And, along with Kari and her Gatomon, and Ken and his Wormmon, they were the DigiDestined of the Crests and DigiMentals.

Koji felt a bit inadequate. He knew Kouichi felt the same.

When asked, they simply said.

"The Spirits. We are DigiDestined of the Spirits."

Their partners nodded in agreement.

There was then a loud rumbling, and a familiar laugh to Koji and Kouichi. Both boys growled.

"Ooooohooohooohooo! Come out DigiDestined!

Come out for Miss Crusadermon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D <strong>


	2. New Destiny 2

**Please enjoy this next chapter. :D **

* * *

><p><em>Part One: Takuya's gang; Where are the twins? <em>

The Gogglehead of Fire slowly awoke, and nearly yelled in surprise.

Was that Flamemon?!

He looked around, and gasped.

Zoey… Tommy… JP…

All three had new Digimon next to them.

Zoey's looked similar to Kazemon, only a child. This new digimon wore a purple dress and was barefoot. She had rainbow colored bird-like wings, and sparkly lilac hair. A visor hid her eyes that was colored silver. Her skin was ghost white, and winds made tornado-like bracelets around her wrists.

A name came to his mind. Ventusmon.

He then looked at Tommy. His Digimon looked like a snow white ferret, but had a green collar and looked like its claws were made of ice. Takuya felt himself smiling. Good thing Tommy was okay.

Another name came to mind. Yukimon.

He then looked at JP.

JP's digimon literally looked like a silver and blue Tentomon. MetalTentomon? Yeah. MetalTentomon.

Takuya slowly stood, and walked to Flamemon. Slowly, he awoke the Rookie form of Agunimon.

Flamemon smiled at him, "Takuya."

"So its really you?" questioned Takuya. Flamemon nodded.

"Its been a year. I missed you." Takuya said, smiling.

"I missed you too. Now let's wake the others. We're missing the Koji, Kouichi, Strabimon, and YamiStrabimon." Flamemon said. Takuya gasped.

"We are missing them! Actually… they've been missing in the Real World for around a day now…" Takuya frowns, "Maybe they're here!"

"I know they are." Flamemon said, "That's why we must find them." Flamemon went to Ventusmon and woke her up, then woke up Zoey. Takuya woke up Yukimon and Tommy, and Flamemon woke up MetalTentomon and JP.

"Takuya?" questioned JP.

"Yep. Its me, JP." Takuya said, "We're back in the Digital World."

"JP, 'member me?" MetalTentomon questioned JP. The thirteen year old blinked.

"...Beetlemon?" he questioned. MetalTentomon nodded.  
>"Its been a year." said the mechanical bug.<p>

Zoey looked at Ventusmon, "...Kazemon?"

"Sì, la sua me Zoey" Ventusmon said. Takuya had no idea what the female rookie said, but it made Zoey smile. **(Translation: Yes, its me Zoey.)**

"Kazemon! Credo che Ventusmon ora ... mi sei mancato così tanto!" Zoey said, smiling. Zoey and Ventusmon then hugged. **(Translation: Kazemon! I guess Ventusmon now... I missed you so much!)**

Tommy and Yukimon took one look at each other… And then hugged each other tightly.

Takuya smiled.

"Okay, everyone. We have to find Koji and Kouichi, and their Digimon." Takuya said.

"Strabimon and YamiStrabimon." Flamemon added. Takuya nodded.

"They're not here?" questioned JP.

"They're somewhere in the Digital World, and we have to find them!" Takuya said. Everyone nodded, and the group set off to find the Warriors of Light and Darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Part two: Knowledge on the New DigiDestined? Kidnapped Hope! <em>

"Ooooohooohooohooo! Come out DigiDestined!

Come out for Miss Crusadermon…"

Koji scowled. Man, he hated that Royal Knight clad in Pink.

Kouichi wouldn't have thought he was dead if not for her!

"Koji. Don't." Strabimon warned.

"Strabimon. We're going to try to Digivolve." Koji said, "Are you ready?"

Strabimon gulped, but nodded. Koji held out his D-tector, and put all his faith into his friend.

Strabimon began to glow.

**Strabimon Digivolve to… **

_**Wolfmon!**_

Koji found himself smirking. Wolfmon was back.

"Another time, kay?" he asked his partner. Wolfmon nodded.

**Wolfmon fusion evolve with KendoGarurumon to form…**

_**BeoWolfmon!**_

"Good job." Koji nodded, "Kouichi, do you mind?"

"Not at all. YamiStrabimon!"

"Right!"

**YamiStrabimon Digivolve to…**

_**Loweemon! **_

The twins grinned. They may just have a chance, even without MagnaGarurumon.

Crusadermon chuckled.

"How cute…" she said, "_Spiral Masquerade!" _

Four sash-like blades came from Crusadermon's armor, and went for Beowolfmon and Loweemon. Quickly, the two Digimon dodged the attack.

"_Frozen Hunter!"_

"_Shadow Meteor!_"

Each attack, of darkness and of light, went at Crusadermon, who dodged gracefully.

It was an Ultimate and a Champion vs. a Mega, after all.

"What should we do? The Digimentals disappeared when we entered this place!" Davis said.

"That's easy. Each of our Digimon have Champion forms." Kari said. Gatomon nodded.

"Right!"

**Agumon digivolves to…**

_**Greymon!**_

**Gabumon Digivolves to…**

_**Garurumon!**_

**Biyomon digivolves to…**

_**Birdramon!**_

**Patamon digivolves to…**

_**Angemon!**_

**Veemon digivolves to…**

_**ExVeemon!**_

**Hawkmon digivolves to…**

_**Aquilamon!**_

**Armadillomon digivolves to…**

_**Ankylomon!**_

**Wormmon digivolves to…**

_**Stingmon!**_

"Go!" The DigiDestined of the Crests and Digimentals yelled to their Champion Digimon. Together, the eight Champions, yes including Gatomon, joined Loweemon and Beowolfmon. Together, they managed to push Crusadermon back.

Until…

"How dare you!" exclaimed the female knight, "_Fist of Fear!"_

She suddenly punched Angemon to the ground, and caused him to turn back into Patamon. Then, the sashes on her armor grabbed TK.

"Ta-ta!" she said, before grabbing Patamon.

Matt's eyes widened.

"No! TK!"

"Patamon!" Gabumon yelled.

Then, Crusadermon disappeared with a cackle, taking TK and Patamon with her.

"No! TK!" Matt screamed. Gabumon de-digivolved and then immediately hugged his human.

"We'll get them back." promised Gabumon, "Don't you worry."

"A-Alright…" Matt shakily nodded.

Beowolfmon digivolved back into Strabimon, though he immeditaley passed out, causing Koji to carry him. Loweemon turned back into YamiStrabimon.

"C'mon… let's go." Tai said, as the rest of the digimon de-digivolved, other than Gatomon, of course.

The group, minus Hope, nodded, and began to walk out of the building, with a goal in mind.

Getting TK and Patamon back.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMIGOD!<strong>

**Crusadermon kidnapped TK and Patamon! :O **

**Poor Matt... **

**Poor everyone...**

**Review please! **


	3. New Destiny 3

**TK fans are gonna kill me...**

* * *

><p><em>Part One: TK and Patamon; Broken Hope<em>

**TK's**** POV**

It had been days since Crusadermon took me away from my friends…

Since then… My hope… nearly is broke…

I'm empty. I-I can't hope. Why haven't they come yet?

I shivered, and felt a sharp pain all over my body from my various wounds. I hugged Patamon close… They didn't take him away. I'd never let them take away the only light of hope I have left…

Matt… please… Nii-san… Please save me!

* * *

><p><em>Part two: Matt's Desperation Leads to Disaster?! <em>

"I HAVE TO! I HAVE TO GO SAVE TK!" screamed Yamato Ishida. He was being held back by Taichi Kamaya and Joe Kido.

"We don't even know where Crusadermon took TK! Don't be so rash, Matt!" yelled Taichi.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Yamato yelled back.  
>"Its been days. Who knows what Crusadermon has done to him." mused Koji Minamoto. Strabimon was right next to him. His comment earned a glare from the Chosen of Friendship, though he didn't mind. Matt's glares was nothing compared to Kouichi during the rare times the Warrior of Darkness got angry.<p>

"Koji's right." Kouichi said, "But our first priority is finding out where Crusadermon took TK. Koji, you know how to do that, right?"

"Yes, and I hate it."

"I knew you would. Me and Koji have this covered."

With that, the twins left the rest of the group.  
>"Those twins… there's something wrong with them. Its like… they're just considering helping us some type of duty…" Matt growled.<p>

"They just met us. Its only natural." Izzy said.

"How is it only natural? All of us are DigiDestined." Davis asked.

"Its only natural for them, 'cause like us Original DigiDestined, they've already had their adventure." Sora explained.

"How could you tell?" Kari asked.

"Their eyes. Its obvious both of those twins had a tough time here." Tai said.

"I see…" Yolei said.

"Let's find our own way to find TK…" Matt suddenly said, "I don't think we can trust those two. They may be in league with the darkness."

"We can't be too careful, I guess…" Yolei sighed. With this, the group separated.

Friendship, Courage, and Kindness.

Reliability and Wisdom.

Love and Light.

All with a goal.

To find the Kidnapped Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes... Seperation is very, very, very, very, very, very, very bad!<strong>

**Also!**

**Teams! Just in case. **

**Friendship, Courage, Kindness: Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken**

**Reliability and Wisdom: Joe, Cody, Izzy**

**Love and Light: Sora, Yolei, Kari**

**And then there's the brothers, Koji and Kouichi. What're they gonna do?! :O**

**Here's a hint... **

**Their Spirits are still apart of them. **

**Can anyone guess?! :D **

**Review please! **


End file.
